Lilah Morgan
Lilah Morgan is a villainious lawyer on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin-off series Angel as well as the comic, Spike. She was portrayed by Stephanie Romanov. Biography Los Angeles Lilah Morgan first encountered Angel when she purchased him from two brothers that had Angel held in a gladiator like underground arena called "XXI." Lilah, an associate at Wolfram and Hart, offered Angel his freedom in exchange for working for Wolfram and Hart. Angel declined and he was sent back. Lilah worked closely with Lindsey McDonald and sometimes with Lee Mercer to in Wolfram and Hart's efforts to thwart Angel's attempts to save the world. After bringing back Darla and Drusilla, the two vampire massacred en entire department of Wolfram and Hart lawyers, leaving only Lindsey and Lilah alive. Both were promoted and told that their progress would be evaluated soon. The two were constantly on edge and while working together, constantly trying to best each other. When they were being evaluated they chose Lindsey but he decided to leave, not only giving Lilah the job but also saving her life. Lilah continued to work hard, clashing with Gavin Park and answering to Linwood Morrow. When Wesley was split from Angel Investigations Lilah attempted to get him on Wolfram and Hart's side. She baited him, toyed with him and tested him. One night, the two ended up in bed. Though both were on opposite sides, their affair continued after Angel's son Connor dumped him to the bottom of the ocean in a box. Despite some failures at work, Lilah went to the senior partners to discuss Angel, believing Linwood to be ineffective. The senior partners agreed and at a board meeting, as Linwood was about to get rid of Lilah, she revealed that she'd be taking his job and he was decapitated. Promotion, Death, and Hell Now in a position of power Lilah tried her best to find out what happened to Cordelia after ascending to a higher dimension while still carrying on her affair with Wesley. She and Wesley also began to develop feelings for each other. A creature known as the beast rose in the same spot where Connor was born and went on a rampage at thw Wolfram and Hart Los Angeles office. Everything and everyone was destroyed except for Lilah. Wesley, after breaking up with her, went back and helped her escape through the sewers. He told her to disappear and change her name. However, she stayed in Los Angeles and when Angel was turned into Angelus she went to him for information since she wanted to get her life back. Hiding out at the hotel with everyone from Angel Investigations, Angelus escaped and chased Lilah and Cordelia through the hotel. The two women were separated and when Lilah found Cordelia, Cordelia stabbed Lilah in the neck, killing her (Cordelia wasn't really Cordy, she was possessed). When Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Connor found Lilah, Angel was holding her and drinking from her. They decided that would need to cut off Lilah's head so she wouldn't be turned. Wesley offered to do it, grieving as much as he could for her down in the basement before completing the act. However, this was not the end of Lilah as her contract with Wolfram and Hart extended past her death. She was brought back to hand over the Los Angeles office of Wolfram and Hart, rebuilt now, to Angel Investigations. She gave Angel his own tour of the new offices and found Wesley in the basement trying to destroy her contract and set her free. The contract remained and Lilah is still under contract with Wolfram and Hart. She went back to Hell and served the Senior Partners well. Las Vegas Lilah returns to Earth while carrying out an evaluation of the W&H Las Vegas branch after their recent failure to recruit or corrupt a recently-relocated Spike, subsequently executing most of the branch staff before informing the survivors that upcoming events will necessitate an evacuation, showing them a picture of the ship they will use for that purpose. Lilah later confronts Spike and tells him about the Universal Recreation prophecy that would destroy the Earth dimension and create the Twilight dimension in its place. She reveals that Wolfram & Hart believed that they would play a crucial role in the prophecy and actively helped to bring it about, but, having discovered the truth, made plans to evacuate the Earth. The Senior Partners promised to let her out of her contract if she successfully evacuated them; the Partners succeeded in fleeing in the ship. The Anharran Dimension Three years later, Lilah appeared at the Wolfram & Hart Anharran branch. When Dawn Summers and Alexander Harris are trapped in the hell dimension, she proposes to help them. Although they refuse her proposition, knowing the sinister reputation of the law firm, they are unaware that she has planted some kind of tracker on them, with their rejection part of Lilah's plan with an unspecified other party. Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Protagonists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Grey Zone Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased